Tension
by Dreaming All The Dreams
Summary: And of course, the summary box isn't long enough for my summary... How a creeper and a Herobrine are made in the second chapter, I guess. There are two alternate endings, for this. Rated M for violence. REQUEST ENDINGS PLEASE. I like writing. xD
1. The Beginning

I... I don't even know. xD My plot bunnies don't usually last long, so...

Well, now I await for you all to read this and then come and murder me in my sleep. *Shrugs* Inspiration for fic was this picture

htt p:/w olfy- of-ebi ian tart. com/#/ d4 2t0r m

Sorry about the spaces and crap... I wish would let you put links in your stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

She didn't understand why she did it. Let the strange shadowy creature into her house. Or rather, inadvertently do so. She, being a bit of an idiot, had left the door wide open when she went inside to work on her map and smelt the iron she'd collected that day. All she knew is that it changed her life forever. To be honest, she still didn't know if it was a good or bad change... But she didn't mind.

* * *

><p>As the young blond traced small details onto her map, she wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. For early fall, it sure was hot... Or perhaps that was just the heat of the furnace getting to her? Sighing, Fleet dropped her quill and stood up, dragging her hand through her short, fluffy hair. The day had been long, and the evidence of this was all over her body- Dirty clothes, a small smudge of coal dust on her left cheek... Not to mention the fact that her hands were stained with ink. But all the dirt, all of that dust had been worth it. It was always worth it. Sitting back down again, she didn't even notice the sun setting as she her mind floated in the lala land that most refer to as reverie. Nor did she notice the tall shadow striding towards her house, a diamond block in hand. No, Fleet was far too lost in her thoughts to even realize that she'd left the door open. Too busy thinking about how she dove down into that cave everyday, and always hauled back such a huge load. Today was the day she'd actually done something a little different. Fleet had traveled far in order to find a new cave, and add to her map. The thought of fresh air just seemed great, really. And it was- Until she'd seen that tall ass stilty creature running around with a sand block in it's hand. She didn't even know how lucky she was that it hadn't noticed that she'd seen it... Or so she thought. She'd taken off too soon to even pay attention to what it was, dropping the diamond block she'd just crafted in the process. That had absolutely sucked. There were so many things she could've done with that diamond... Fleet leaned back in her chair, letting out a yawn that turned into a startled yelp as the door slammed, jumping up a little. The jump caused her chair to scoot back a little and then fall over. Her eyes widened as the shadow creature from before stared down at her, just... Staring back. Both were frozen. The Enderman because it was being stared at, and the human because she was scared as NETHER. This fear spiked as Fleet's eyes drifted to the diamond block it was holding. She recognized that block. Did this thing <em>follow<em> her? She looked back at the Enderman, letting out yet another yelp as it seemed to have gotten closer, _leaned _in closer. Why in the Nether had it followed her all that way? And more importantly, it seemed hostile. Kinda. So if it was following her that whole way, it would've had a chance to kill her any time it wanted. So, why didn't it? As she continued staring at the creature, she shuddered. That whispering... It was terrifying. Like listening to a ghost or something. Maybe it was a ghost? Gulping, she struggled not to blink. And failed. The Enderman took this chance to kneel down and lean in closer, it's long, gangly limbs dragging on the floor for quite a length. When Fleet opened her eyes again, she wasn't surprised that it was closer... But she still whimpered anyway. Was she going to die today? So, lying there upside down with her feet in the air, she was going to die. Sitting in a chair upside down. Whatever happened to creepers just exploding and sending your limbs flying? Or being arrowed to death? Since when did monsters act so personal when they killed you? Questions like these flooded the teen's mind as her heart pounded... It was an interesting thing, being terrified. It was almost like being in love. Your heart felt like it was gonna explode in your chest, your emotions ran rampant, you felt like you were about to cry, and you're afraid to speak. They both sent adrenaline pumping through your veins. Was there really even a difference? The Enderman stared down at her, vaguely wondering when the girl was gonna give him a chance to move again. He didn't have long to wait- She shut her eyes to squeeze the tears away. He moved in closer, closer... Until his face was an inch from hers. Her eyes popped open, and the tears began to flow. Why keep from crying? She was going to die anyway... Maybe it was best to let her tear ducts have their way? Unable to move, the Enderman merely stared at her with his glowing green eyes. The air felt tight. Fleet knew that if she closed her eyes one more time, she would die. It would eat her, or something. The Enderman, of course, had other plans. Not that Fleet knew anything about them. In her pocket, her clock ticked. Her heart beat erratically when compared to the ticking. Ticking, thumping, inaudible whispers. Each second of it seemed to last an hour. Her eyes began to feel dry, and the tears made her eyelids feel a little crusty. Just one blink, it would make it better... Wouldn't it? But just one blink... And she'd die, wouldn't she? But it didn't matter. No matter what, she'd die. It wasn't like she could attack... If she moved her gaze from this strange, tall shadow for even a second to pull out her sword, she'd still die. Fleet's eyelids began to droop, and the Enderman's eyes brightened a little. Suddenly, the girl was just... So... Tired. She just wanted to shut her eyes. There was nothing she could do now. No matter what, if she moved her eyes from the gangly beast at all, she'd die. Quietly, one last tear slipped from her left eye as they both closed for what she thought was forever.


	2. Gone Forever Ending one

The Enderman stopped whispering and stood up, it's eyes red. Glowing, gleaming crimson. Now, it could exact it's revenge. With a smile no one could see, it raised one of it's long, gangly arms and extended a pair of claws that weren't there before. Unlike the rest of it's body, the claws were whiter than a skeleton's bones. Pure, pristine... Cruel white. Soon be stained the color of it's infuriated eyes. As the claws came out, they made a sharp noise, like obsidian scraping on stone. She flinched at the noise, waiting. Time ticked by slowly... The shadow creature wasn't in a hurry. It inspected it's knife-like claws, the glow from it's eyes tinging the pearly surface red. In the other hand, it held it's diamond block. The only reason why it hadn't killed her immediately. After all, didn't the human deserve to live a little longer for this rarity? It thought so. Of course, Fleet didn't think any such thing... To be honest, if she'd known that that was why it was waiting so long to kill her, she'd have been crying even more. As it stood now, the tears had stopped flowing. But the girl was still terrified. As the Enderman brought his claws towards her face, it's invisible smile faded and was replaced with a sadistic smirk, shown by it's long, sharp teeth. It dragged it's index claw along her face, not pressing hard enough to slice... But still hard enough to hurt. Fleet whimpered, and the whimper was rewarded with a sharp stab into her cheek. She let out a small shriek, and she began to cry again. But still, her eyes were closed shut. That was just how the Enderman preferred it. With the claw still embedded into her skin, it began dragging it around her face, carving it to little ribbons... Her tears mixed into the wounds, the salt within causing them to sting like hell. This only made her cry harder, the products of her pain mingling together to make a thin, pinkish fluid. Still, her eyes were closed. As the Enderman sliced and diced it's way around her face, he made sure to carve a small smiley face on her forehead. By then, her face was little more than a mass of lumpy flesh and blood with an eye and a lipless grin. Her teeth too were red, though really more of a pinky color. The Enderman smiled again, kindly. It thought she was beautiful like this. A true work of art. A pool of blood surrounded her, and Fleet was numb with losing so much. To be honest, she was thankful for that... She wasn't in pain anymore. There wasn't anymore unnerving silence, either. The blood trickling from her body... She could hear it. It was loud, like a river. With death came super heightened senses. Everything. She could hear everything. The creeper running around outside, the wolf she'd been trying to tame for such a long time... He was pawing at the door, trying to find a way inside. Maybe it wanted to kill her too? Or save her... But there was nothing that could save her from this. As the Enderman removed it's claw from her mangled face, it moved to stab all five claws into her heart. It was no fun to take revenge on something when you couldn't hurt it anymore. Outside, the wolf whined... He had come to like this person. But there was nothing he could do now. The Enderman raised it's claws high and then brought them down in a plunging motion, easily slicing through Fleet's ribcage and spearing her heart. She was dead. Though her tears stilled flowed, the young girl was dead. And the wolf knew it. He let out a loud, mournful howl and waited. The Enderman wouldn't know what hit it. It started whispering again as it raised it claws. Fleet's body clung to it, and the shadow beast shook her of like it was nothing, and walked towards the door. With a small, gentle movement, it opened it. And was met with fangs tearing at it's leg. Surprised, the Enderman let out and angry shriek and fell to the ground. That hurt! It's whispering grew frantic as it realized that the wolf was pissed, and knew that as long as he kept staring at it, it couldn't move. He could stare at it as he tore it's throat out, and there was nothing the Enderman could do about it. The angry wolf padded forward, staring the Enderman right in the eyes. The black shadow was supposed to embody fear, but what was this strange feeling coursing through it? The wolf's paws were heavy on it's chest as he slowly walked toward it's neck, bent on his own vengeance. The smell of the girl human's pain permeated the air, and it drove him mad. With a frenzied growl, he lowered his head until his jaw was almost clamped onto the Enderman's neck. Their eyes met, and they each stared, unblinking. Death was imminent. The wolf snapped his jaw closed. There was a sickening crunch as the Enderman's body began to decay rapidly, just shriveling away until it was dust. As the wind blew the dust away, the wolf walked into the house and looked at the corpse of the human it had grown to love... Once more, it raised it's head to the air as it howled again. Karma was a bitch. 


	3. Pity the Taken

With Fleet's eyes closed, the Enderman let out a gleeful whisper and dropped the diamond block. It's hands now free, it poked the girl's forehead and tilted it's head. She was awake, but not for long. Her eyes shut tight, Fleet suddenly felt a numbness ghosting through her body. Sleep... This thing was making her fall asleep. Unwilling to resist, Fleet's body sunk into an unfeeling paradise, and her mind fell into blackness. Sweet unconsciousness came at a price. The Enderman, it's prize now asleep, poked it's hand deeper into her, until the shadowy arm phased through. The Enderman... Was little more than a tangible spirit. As it drifted into her body, it began to fill every ounce of Fleet's mental and physical being. Fleet wasn't truly there to witness it, of course. At least, not yet. As it forced itself into her, Fleet's own spirit was being forced out. Finally, with her whole spirit gone, Fleet woke up... Outside of her body, staring with utter terror as she saw her own eyes open. White, emotionless. As blank as those of the shadow creature. The shadow creature had stolen her body. But there was more... Where the Enderman had been kneeling, the slumped over body of a creeper lay. It was empty, like a skin... Had the spirit been inhabiting it, or was that just what it left behind when it did it's dirty work? The Enderman in her body looked at her, tilting her head... Suddenly, realization popped up in Fleet's mind. The town she'd passed through shortly before seeing this thing... It had said something about seeing humans with white eyes, and with the instinct to attack. They'd called them Herobrine, because they were what was left of the heroes taken. This shadow... If it stole your body, it became a Herobrine. She stared in utter horror as she watched herself- no, it, stand up and tilt it's head at her. It took a wobbly step forward, unaccustomed to her body. Fleet tried with all of her might to float higher and escape it's grasp... And she did. She floated up to the ceiling, cringing inwardly as she stared down at her former self... Still, that didn't make her safe. The Herobrine merely pointed it's hand up at her, and she felt a strange tension pulling on her. A small black string appeared around her ghostly feet, pulling her towards the body of the creeper, whose own foot had a string that attached to hers. Fleet let out a silent scream as she was pulled into the body of the creeper via the string, blacking out from the sheer horror of it all, and the pain of being forced into a body. Satisfied, the former Enderman walked out of the door with steel blade in hand. It had more humans to capture and bring to it's people.

"A... Ahh... Oh god..." She murmured, crying without any tears as her eyes opened. She was still in the house. There was so much pain... What was her name again? Ah... Yes, Fleet. "H-help... Anyone..." To her, her words sounded like words... They were silent to everyone else. But there was no one else around to see them. For some reason, she'd woken up standing... And she couldn't look down at herself. The girl didn't even remember what had happen. She crawled forward, trying to move her arms... But they wouldn't budge. Only her feet could move, and she walked at a sickeningly slow pace. She couldn't even walk through the grass without wanting to cry out in pain... The little blades sliced at her tender feet, making her just want to die. Still, for reasons unknown, she continued on. Fleet hoped that maybe someone would help her... Someone... SOMEONE! There was someone, someone... Another girl in the distance. She stared at her, then tilted her head and walked towards her with what she thought was a smile on her face. "Please... P-please... Help me... Please..." She didn't even hear the hissing sound she was making, nor did she understand why the other girl suddenly pulled out her bow and shot at her. She let out a scream of pain and jumped back, unaware that her screams, too, were little more than a hiss. "No! Please!" She exclaimed in a loud hiss as she walked forwards towards the other girl again, only to be shot with another arrow. She couldn't even hiss before being shot a third time, then a fifth... Then she was dead. Fleet fell to the ground, only now being able to stare at her feet. Green... Small, stumpy... She had four of them. As she faded away into little piles of gunpowder, she wondered, "Why?" 


End file.
